River's Surprise
by one.twilight.sun
Summary: The Doctor tries to surprise River and fails.


**Author's Note: A rare bit of semi-smut for you.**

**River's Surprise**

The thoughts of a Time Lord were too complicated for just anyone to understand. The lofty subjects of which he contemplated too esoteric; the equations and formulae running through his mind quite intricate and complicated. Heavens! The mere act of keeping a finger on the pulse of time would be enough to implode a human's mind.

Though his TARDIS-driving was scoffed at (_River_) and he was teased about the sometimes unexpected destinations he arrived to (_Amy, Rory, Donna, Martha, Rose, _hell, _the TARDIS herself!_), the Doctor knew that he, out of all the species left, was probably the smartest and therefore just that slightly superior than all the rest.

Oh he knew that this didn't necessarily mean he was _better _than any other species or that he was _wiser_, just that he was able to deal with alternate/parallel time lines, the trajectory calculations of the Time Vortex versus physical space, derivatives of neosolar-conflagrations, minutiae trivia of earth's history and entertainment legacy and other lesser-known, unimportant (but quite impressive) things.

With all this tremendous thinking power, the Doctor was able to devise a plan to accomplish _anything._

And so, he finds himself outside the Stormcage Containment Facility, a large umbrella protecting him from the ever-present rain, ready to surprise the only other person who could possibly out-smart him. He'd worked on this surprise for some time, in between handling doomed cities and interesting adventures. Up to this point, she'd been one step ahead of him and he was determined that he should get in one good shocker before it shifted to him knowing more than her in their backwards relationship (a moment he wasn't looking forward to).

He'd told her earlier that he'd be busy with a previous appointment just so she wouldn't expect him on their usual night. There had been some bribing of guards and some fiddling with systems so that her own rigged-up alarms wouldn't go off, warning her of his approach. He smiles, feeling a bit smug.

Nodding at the guard who opens the door for him (he'd decided against using the TARDIS as she'd hear it anywhere in the facility), he shakes out the umbrella and sets it aside. Stepping into the airlock, he waits while the security scans complete, attributing his tingling skin to the workings of the machines rather than the unusual anticipation he feels inside.

As he enters the wing where she resides, he takes care to keep his steps as quiet as possible. No use giving it away at the last moment now that he's almost there. He hears the rhythmic beating of drums, part of the Larxen music she seemed to prefer, his own hearts picking up the time.

Sun-toned skin, hot kisses and breathy sighs filled his mind. They hadn't done more than kiss in the times they'd met up and he'd never asked if they'd gone further, never thinking it was appropriate. The way she moved against him and the kisses she gave seemed to speak of deep familiarity, one he wanted to explore but his innate sense of self-preservation hadn't allowed her fully in yet. Though there were times...when she led his hand to her breast and her body responding to his touch, the weight of her filling his palm; when her own hands wandered and stroked him…oh he wished he could just let go.

He shook his head, hoping that he could at least _appear_ cool and collected when he met up with her. The woman already had far too many advantages.

He turns into the corridor that would bring him to her cell when he finally picks up the breathy moans that underlay the steady drumbeat. There's a quick stabbing pain to his hearts and his stomach drops and too many thoughts rush into his head for even him to keep track of. In all this time he's known her, he'd thought—though they'd never spoken about it—he'd thought _he_ was the only one.

Feeling sick, he approaches the cell, still taking care to keep silent, a morbid curiosity overtaking him.

"_Oh yes,"_ she sighs. There's nothing else said, just the slide of skin against skin and the sound of lips tasting, exploring. He's approaching the corner of her cell, actual _jealousy_ heating up his blood, tightening his hands into fists. He wants to hurt whoever is with her, tear them apart for touching someone he'd thought was _his_.

He's close enough to hear the squeak of the metal frame as the bed moves to a tempo of their own making. Her sighs are getting louder and he suddenly remembers _I'm quite the screamer_ just as she lets out this sound of complete satisfaction, not quite a scream but too loud to be called anything else and it goes on and on and even though he's furious, her voice cuts through the last of his barriers and has him craving _her_.

Without thinking any further, the Doctor looks around the corner and is met with the sight of a long pale white back and buttocks bending over River, her long legs wrapped around him as his muscles bunch in time to his movements. Her hands are stroking up and down the length of his back, her wild hair just visible over his shoulder as he bends over her, tasting her skin.

The Doctor feels his mouth drop open in shock as he recognizes who she's with, the jacket thrown carelessly on the floor, braces and unmistakable bowtie piled on top. He quickly pulls back and heads down the corridor in the direction he'd come, wanting to get out before he's seen, his steps swift yet still silent though he doesn't think either of the pair could even be bothered to listen.

Well, that'd been unexpected. Though not really. As the shock wears off, he finds that he's smiling, a bit of a spring to his step.

Sometimes, it was worth knowing spoilers.


End file.
